


Sobre sentimentos que nunca existiram

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Porque, afinal, Naruto nunca amou Gaara. Não o verdadeiro. Apenas viu o que quis ver.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sobre sentimentos que nunca existiram

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, mundo!  
> Como vocês estão?  
> Espero que bem💞  
> Boa leitura!

Gaara suspirou, olhou para seus relógio e pensou se realmente deveria entrar. Se estava preparado para isso. E então, quando estava pensando em ir embora, olhou para a aliança de compromisso em seu dedo. Não seria justo quebrar a promessa que havia feito para Lee.  
Entrou na cafeteria e seus olhos logo foram para um loiro sentado na última mesa. Sorriu com amargura. Não importava quantos anos passassem, Naruto sempre chamaria a atenção. Ainda hesitante, seguiu até ele.  
— Oi, Gaara! — Ele estava sorrindo animadamente, mas não demorou para que seu mostrar de dentes murchasse. Gaara não iria retribuir e não parecia nem um pouco feliz.  
— Olá.   
— Como anda sua vida? — perguntou, descontraído. Chamou uma garçonete e pediu um chocolate quente. Sua bebida preferida, o outro sabia. O ruivo pediu um capuccino.  
— O que você quer, Naruto? — indagou. Estava sério e claramente mal-humorado.  
— Eu queria te ver, oras. — resmungou. — Se planejava me tratar assim, era melhor não ter vindo.  
— Prometi ao meu namorado que viria. — Percebeu que os olhos do loiro correram até sua aliança. — Lee não gosta de deixar assuntos inacabados.  
— Oh. — Naruto sorriu. — Fico feliz por vocês.  
_Não_ , Gaara, que ainda conhecia os falsos sorrisos do loiro, pensou. _Você não fica._  
— Obrigado. — Pegou o capuccino que a garçonete havia acabado de colocar sobre a mesa. — Agora, o que você quer? De verdade.   
— Por que você me deixou? — perguntou, sem rodeios. Naruto era assim. — Eu acordei um dia e você não estava mais lá. Sabe, eu realmente te amava.   
E então, Gaara lembrou-se. De tudo.   
Dos dias do Ensino Médio, da formatura, dos sorrisos, de sua última noite com ele. De como Naruto era.   
E, principalmente, da dor que sentiu quando descobriu que estava sendo usado.   
Quando percebeu que Naruto não o amava. Que, na verdade, ele era mais uma pessoa que fora desiludida por Sasuke Uchiha. E que, como forma de consolo, ele aproximou-se da pessoa mais parecida com Sasuke que encontrou.  
Ambos eram quietos, introvertidos e inteligentes.  
Balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar os pensamentos. Embora anos tivessem se passado, ainda doía — pensou no loiro beijando o Uchiha quando estava indo para a casa dele para esclarecer as coisas; Gaara havia pensado em voltar.  
— Não, Naruto. — negou. — Você nunca me amou.  
— Não fala assim, Gaara. — Ele parecia triste. — Claro que amei.  
— Não. — repetiu. — Você não me amava. — Sorriu amarga e melancolicamente. — Mas viu alguém que amava em mim.

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, eu passei raiva com The Baker on the First floor só pra fazer algo inspirado  
> Enfim, a hipocrisia
> 
> sou muito grata a você, leitor, por ler até aqui, e não se esqueça que um comentário e/ou favorito pode tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz (heheh~)
> 
> ❤️


End file.
